Maroto
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Tudo nele era maroto, desde seu sorriso até aquele olhar que me lançava toda a vez que ia pedir para sair comigo. O problema era que meu coração era dez vezes mais maroto que ele, porque estava se deixando levar... E eu estava, finalmente, apaixonando-me por James Potter. [Oneshort - Lily/James]


**MAROTO**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: <strong>Tudo nele era maroto, desde seu sorriso até aquele olhar que me lançava toda a vez que ia pedir para sair comigo. O problema era que meu coração era dez vezes mais maroto que ele, porque estava se deixando levar...

E eu estava, finalmente, apaixonando-me por James Potter.

[Oneshort - Lily/James]

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Comédia, Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowlling e blablabla

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO ÚNICO<p>

* * *

><p>– O que é que você tem? – Lene perguntou assim que sentou à minha frente.<p>

Estávamos no salão comunal da Grifinória, mas minha cabeça estava longe. Ou melhor, estava vagueando por outro canto da sala comunal.

– Eu estou bem Lene – resmunguei enquanto suspirava.

– Vai ver ela está de TPM – Dorcas, que estava sentando-se ao lado de Lene, comentou.

Lene olhou para mim indagativamente.

– Acho que pode ser – dei de ombros.

Tudo o que eu realmente queria era ficar sozinha e poder me jogar de algum ponto bem alto do castelo.

– Isso não pareceu convincente – Lene contrapôs e eu revirei os olhos.

– Vocês não tinham que estar em Hogsmead hoje, não? – perguntei tentando fugir do assunto.

– O Lee vai me esperar daqui a dez minutos – Dorcas disse. – Lene vai comigo. Quer ir junto?

– Não – eu disse e apontei para os livros à minha frente. – Tenho que concluir alguns trabalhos.

– Lily! É final de semana, pelo amor de Merlin! – Lene falou completamente incrédula. – Largue esses livros um pouco e venha conhecer o sol.

Revirei os olhos por causa do drama. Ela só era a pessoa mais dramática que eu conhecia, sério.

– Eu vou ficar bem aqui – eu respondi e ela estreitou os olhos. – E nada do que você diga vai me convencer do contrário, portanto não perca seu tempo – conclui e ela pareceu derrotada.

– Você é muito antissocial Lily – Lene disse e apontou para os livros também. – O que é que tem de tão interessante nisso tudo.

– Nada – eu respondi e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Só o meu futuro profissional – sorri malvada.

Foi a vez de Lene revirar os olhos. Dorcas apenas observava nós duas com um sorriso no rosto.

– Deixa ela Lene – Dorcas, como sempre, minha salvação! – Ela está bem aqui. E o Lee já deve estar nos esperando – então levantou-se e sorriu para mim. – Divirta-se.

Eu sabia que ela estava sendo sarcástica, mas acenei com a cabeça da mesma forma.

– Ser vela por um dia – Lene ergueu-se e suspirou. – Era t-u-d-o o que eu queria.

As duas saíram do salão comunal, discutindo alguma coisa sobre candelabros não serem tão ruins e eu fiquei sozinha enfim.

Respirei fundo.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Porque minha mente insistia em se direcionar para aquele canto do salão comunal onde aquele imbecil estava sentado?

Eu devia estar ficando louca, só pode, porque não era normal uma coisa dessas!

Quero dizer, eu não parava de pensar nele!

Aquele maroto imbecil e acéfalo.

Tudo nele era completamente... maroto.

Desde seu sorriso que deixava uma covinha no canto de sua boca, até aquele olhar penetrante que ele me lançava toda a vez que pedia para sair comigo.

Diabos! Ele era maroto só de respirar, passando a mão nos cabelos para bagunça-los, brincando com um pomo de ouro enquanto sentava perto do lago Negro...

_Pare já com isso Lily!_

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele?

Ele devia ter me envenenado, só pode. Colocou alguma coisa na minha bebida, porque não era possível que eu não conseguisse desviar meus pensamentos dele. Não era possível que eu começasse a...

A o que?

_Pare com isso Lily!_

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, tentando acalmar meus nervos que pareciam estar à flor da pele e tentei me concentrar nos livros à minha frente.

Eu tinha um enorme trabalho de Transfiguração para fazer e eu precisava me focar naquilo. Porque o meu trabalho era milhões de vezes mais importantes que aqueles cabelos bagunçados, ou aquele sorriso com covinhas.

E do que aquele corpo escultural que por mais que estivesse sempre escondido pelas vestes, dava para ver e imaginar.

_IMAGINAR O CORPO DO POTTER! Haha, eu preciso urgentemente de um médico, porque estou enlouquecendo._

– Calma Lily, isso é apenas... – eu comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida quando alguém sentou à minha frente.

– Com problemas Evans?

Eu iria arrancar meu coração assim que eu ficasse sozinha, eu juro. Porque era completamente ridículo que ele tivesse se agitado feito louco por ver aquele imbecil à minha frente.

– Não é da sua conta, Potter – resmunguei e desviei os olhos dos dele.

Eu já havia dito o quão maroto era aquele olhar que ele me lançava?

Droga.

– Simpática como sempre – ele disse e eu podia imaginar o sorriso maroto que devia estar estampado em seus lábios.

– Não tem mais o que fazer? – perguntei fixando meus olhos no grande livro de Transfiguração e tentando lembrar o que eu precisava dele.

– Na verdade eu até tenho, mas eu preciso de você para isso – ele disse e eu ergui os olhos (idiota) sem entender.

– Quê?

Ele sorriu ainda mais e passou as mãos pelo maldito cabelo, fazendo-me respirar fundo para não...

O quê?

_Pare com isso Lily!_

– Eu e você em Hogsmead hoje – ele disse lentamente, como se eu fosse algum ser estupidamente retardado.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha completamente incrédula. Ele ainda tinha coragem de pedir aquilo?

Mesmo que ele o fizesse quase todos os dias era realmente estúpido que continuasse tentando depois de ter ouvido pelo menos uns mil nãos.

Potter se encostou na cadeira e olhou para fora como se soubesse da minha resposta. O que ele realmente sabia, porque já estava acostumado de ouvi-la.

Eu estava prestes a mandar ele ir para um lugar bem longe quando ele suspirou.

Quero dizer, eu não sei ao certo o porquê de eu ficar me sentindo estranha com aquilo, mas eu percebi que até mesmo aquele suspiro era maroto.

Droga, tudo nele era maroto! Até mesmo quando ele respirava ele estava sendo maroto.

E eu cheguei a uma conclusão.

Meu coração era ainda mais maroto do que ele, porque simplesmente estava me empurrando para uma coisa que eu simplesmente não conseguia entender.

– Tudo bem – eu finalmente respondi.

Potter voltou-se para mim.

– Quando é que você vai parar de... – então ele franziu a testa e depois arregalou os olhos. – O quê?

Eu fiz algo que jamais tinha pensado em minha vida: sorri marotamente.

– Tudo bem Potter – então juntei meus livros e me levantei. – Você me pega às dez.

A expressão dele era completamente... Incrédula.

Sorri mais uma vez para ele e subi as escadas para o dormitório feminino, sentindo-me bem como não me sentia há muito tempo.

Afinal, às vezes, era bem legal ser um maroto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:Oie pessoas que estão lendo isso (se é que tem alguém lendo hehe). Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Então, fazia algum tempo que eu não postava nenhuma One e um dia desses quando tive um daqueles surtos criativos esporádicos, escrevi Maroto. Não é a melhor coisa que já escrevi, nem a mais interessante, mas eu a achei mimosinha e fofa e decidi postá-la.**  
><strong>Também, eu sei, é MAIS UMA LILYJAMES! Vocês já perceberam que eu sou meio viciada nesses dois? (cofcofdiminuicofcofaverdadecofcof)**  
><strong>E bem, eu espero que gostem e que, se leram até o fim, comentem para me deixar feliz!<strong>

**Beijos no coração de vocês 3**


End file.
